


he's killer

by vampiriic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, fr commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiriic/pseuds/vampiriic
Summary: It should be easy, he thought. His job was to kill people, and he wasverygood at his job. How hard could it be to kill a prince?





	he's killer

When Kasim received his orders, he knew three things about his target:

  1. His name,
  2. that he was a prince,
  3. and that he basically lived in his tower.



It should be easy, he thought. His job was to kill people, and he was  _ very _ good at his job. How hard could it be to kill a prince?

 

Getting into the tower was almost effortless. He had the jewels and dress to appear like a palace servant, and he snuck in undetected and made his way up to the tower. It was almost too easy, like there was something he was missing. Something he was overlooking. 

Kasim found Prince Svarozhich slumped over his desk, papers scattered around his desk and soft snores coming from him. 

It was downright  _ endearing _ . 

He stared at the knife in his hand, then at the prince. The longer he stared at the prince, the more things he noticed. Like how perfectly his hair framed his face, how relaxed he looked. How cute he looked. How-

How he blinked and sat up, looking around him. “Who are you?” he asked when his gaze settled on Kasim, his voice raspy with sleep.

“Kasim,” Kasim answered dumbly. Oh gods his voice was so rich and smooth and-

“Why do you have a knife?”

Kasim looked down at his hand. “Oh this? This is, uh, for your- your sandwich, your majesty! Of course. For cutting your sandwich.”

Prince Svarozhich’s brows furrowed. “I don’t have a sandwich.”

“Not yet, my prince! It should be along shortly. I, uh, hope.” Kasim gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile that was probably anything but. 

The prince didn’t seem convinced, but he shrugged. “Very well. While you’re here, fetch me more books. I must return to my studies at once.”

Kasim returned the knife to the sheath in his belt, hands shaking. “Of course, your majesty.” There were many books in the tower, but Prince Svarozhich wasn’t exactly specific. He spent the day in the tower, running back and forth for the prince as he studied, the knife heavy against his side.

No sandwich ever showed up.

 

Kasim set a stack of books down on Prince Svarozhich’s desk. “Your books, your majesty.” 

The prince looked up, offering him a weary smile. “Thank you, Kasim. You are dismissed for the day. You may return to your quarters.”

Kasim paused, glancing out the window where the moon had risen. “It’s late, your majesty. Perhaps you should turn in as well?”

Svarozhich waved a hand. “Soon.”

Instead of leaving, Kasim stayed, standing by the tower doorway as if acting like a guard. When Svarozhich stood up, hours later, to leave for the comfort of his bed, Kasim escorted him to his quarters. Only when the prince was in his room did he leave.

 

Kasim knocked on the door before entering, balancing a tray containing the prince’s lunch. “Your lunch, your majesty.”

“Svarozhich,” the prince replied as Kasim set the tray down on his desk. “It’s almost been a week. I think we can drop the formalities.”

“Yes your maj- I mean, Svarozhich.” A ghost of a smile danced across Kasim’s lips when Svarozhich returned to his work.

 

“So what are you really here for?”

Kasim froze, one of Svarozhich’s books in his hands. “Pardon?” It had been a week since he had originally infiltrated the castle. Every day he showed up to Svarozhich’s tower, fully ready to kill him, and every day he couldn’t, instead running errands for the prince and being something like his personal servant. Svarozhich had never questioned it until then.

“You can’t expect me to believe you actually came here to give me a knife for a sandwich,” he drawled. “Especially when the sandwich never showed up and that knife is more than just a kitchen knife.” Kasim’s eyes drifted to his side, where his dagger resided. “So. Why are you here?”

“I was sent to kill you,” Kasim blurted, slamming the book in his hands shut as if that would take back what he just said. “I mean, I, you, it’s-”

Prince Svarozhich interrupted his ramblings. “Well obviously you haven’t by now, even though you’ve had numerous opportunities. So why not?”

Kasim thought back to when he first found the prince, asleep in the midst of his studies. “Cute,” he murmured.

“Cute?”

He said that out loud. “The, uh… The castle of course. It’s cute.”

Prince Svarozhich stared at him. “I could have you executed for an attempt on my life.”

That sobered Kasim up. “I lost myself,” he confessed, “when I saw you there sleeping. You looked so vulnerable.” He made no more mention of how attractive he had found the prince. “Every day I’ve come here, I’ve come with the intent of fulfilling my mission. And every day I cannot.”

“And why’s that?”

Kasim swallowed. He thought of the way Prince Svarozhich had treated him more like a person than his assassins guild ever had. Even with his orders and requests, they were always met with gratitude. “Perhaps,” he said, “I’ve grown fond of you, my prince.”

“Svarozhich,” Prince Svarozhich replied, a small smile playing on his lips. “I’ve told you, you need no formalities with me. And perhaps I’ve grown fond of you as well.” 

Kasim’s face flushed red. 

“Do you know why I wake up in the morning?” the prince continued, beckoning Kasim closer. He obeyed, and nearly dropped the book he was still holding when the prince took his hand.

“And why’s that, Svarozhich?”

Svarozhich smiled. “I wake up when I realize that I get to see you every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission for [yum #177249](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=177249) on flightrising! both characters belong to her.


End file.
